The Hinata school of anything goes
by Icesythe
Summary: What if Ranma Saotome wasent engaged to Akane? but instead another Girl of exceptional martial prowless one that resides at none other than our favorite all girls dorm in Hinata hotsprings Japan. A Ranma, Love Hina crossover.
1. The Engagement?

**Chapter 1: The Engagement?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Love Hina or Ranma 1/2 but if I did... er no forget that part... anyway i got off on a rant and well... forgive me if anyone seems OCC its my first Love Hina Fic k guys so makeing certain events fit might be a bit of a pain)**

Rain fell and rippled in puddles covering the cool streets of a sea side city as a short redheaded girl carrying a large brown backpack darted quickly down an alley way, an angry giant panda close on her heels.

"You went and Did what!?!" the girl yelled throwing her pack to the side as she dodged several of the black and white bears attacks before she flipped down the street to face him. "If you think you can get away with taking me there like this and Engaging me to someone I've never even met then you got another thing coming, OLD MAN!" She yelled flatting the giant bear with a jump-kick to the face.

The panda simply grumbled some incoherent speech sat up and attacked, the force form the blow was enough to send the girl sliding out into a crowded street. onlookers were stunned and shocked at the conflict they were witnessing between a short redheaded girl and a giant panda over 7 feet tall, even more so at the fact they were both using highly advanced systems of martial arts.

The two continued the scrap for some time neither one seeming to gain much ground until. "Ha take that old man!" The redhead yelled as she splayed the panda on its back with a powerful overhead toss. She then shouldered her backpack and spoke arrogantly as she began to walk off. "I'm going back to china now so suck on that Old man!"

It was then as the panda took his advantage and exploited it, ripping a road sign from the pavement the panda smacked the girl upside the back of the skull and then proceeded to shoulder the girl backpack and all. growling at the passersby making them all to aware they had better mind their own business. Violently sticking the road sign back into the pavement as he left.

Nothing but raindrops gently falling could be herd for moments as the panda began to walk off with his prize.

The fresh spring air whipped and blew Around Haruka's face filling her nostrils full of the sweet smell of late summer as she sat on a bench just inside of the Hinata inn.

She was sorting through the mail when a postcard caught her attention. It was a plain and simple postcard with a picture of a giant panda eating some bamboo on it and It showed makings as though it were sent from China.

She flipped it over and on the back was written in impeccable Kanji.

"_To my Dear friend Urishima, Haruka,_

_Sorry to inform you on such short notice but due to certain circumstances myself and my son Ranma will be stopping by the Hinata inn, Just didn't want you to be suppressed when I showed Up. Expect us in a week or so."_

_Genma Saotome"_

_P.S. You do have a resident there that goes by the name Of Motoko Aoyama correct?_

_-_

"Genma." Haruka muttered. And it was just getting quiet around her too." she mumbled to herself not letting her cigarette drop from her bottom lip as she let out a low growling sigh.

At this time the entire Hinata Crew threw open the front door. "Were back" They all chimed in in unison.

"Sorry Haruka if we worried you." Keitaro Apologized.

"Don't worry bout it Keitaro," She replied. "Your old enough to take care of yourself, and still young enough you still don't know what you want to do. Speaking of that What did you decide to do anyway?"

"I Think ill stay on as the Landlord for another season if its alright Ya know chill out take it easy for a while, till I can find myself and really decide."

"Sounds fair enough, well looks like my work here is done." Haruka said Non-shortly picking up her things and walking towards the door past Kitsune and Su who were freaking out in excitement with Keitaro about him being able to stay.

"By the way Motoko You got a piece of mail." she threw the Postcard seemingly non-shontly but at the same time wit the same accuracy of a ninja throwing a shrunken accost the lobby where the kendo girl Caught it without even seeming to move.

"Who's it from?" Motoko asked flipping up her straw hat and turning to Haruka however the House mother Was already reminding Naru of the Graduation ceremony she was schugled to attend this afternoon.

"Hum it would be rude to interrupt them? she through flipping the well worn postcard with a picture similar to the one Haruka had received with a picture of a panda on it and began to read.

"_My Dear Little sister,"_

As moto0ko began to read silently and quickly her face first flushed With embarrassment followed by the beat red color of rage before she couldn't take it any more.

"ENGAGED!!" Her normal cool calm demeanor was shattered and the warrior erupted like a geyser. "Engaged! I don't have time for this imp in the middle of my training and then there's high school and... and..."

Suddenly her rage faded and her harsh demeanor died off as she realized what she had Just blurted it out. Her face flushed Beat red with embarrassment she stood there in shock as all of her friends and roommates were staring at her with blank looks on their faces.

The silence was broken when Kitsune lunged at her somehow grabbing the letter.

"Engaged, why Motoko you sly dog you and to think you had us under the impression that you hated men." Kitsune chimed in a sweet southern accent as she played Keep away from the freaked out Motoko and began to read the letter.

-

_To my dearest Little Sister Motoko,_

_For a long time I was really worried about you little sister your Irrational hatred of men rather concerned me up until now, However I believe I have found an alternative to your lonely road as well as the loneliness your position normally requires. In roughly one week a man named Genma Saotome and his son Ranma Should be arriving Where you are staying As I do not have enough time I will allow Genma To explain the terms of the agreement of the engagement when he arrives. _

_Though I must say I feared this day would never come so Congratulations Motoko._

_Love Tsuroko"_

"Aw aint that Sweet Looks Like Our little Motoko Is going to be a bride after all, Guess she beat you to it Naru too bad hugh." She said to her jokingly to her friend.

"Like I care I'm late enough as it is." Naru hollered as she bolted out of the door surprisingly leavening Keitato's face intact for once.

"So that's what the old Dogs coming her for." Haruka said to herself thoughtfully.

"Hugh Kitsune Motoko and Keitaro said in unison as they turned to her."

"Oh its nothing." Haruka replied Nonshontly "I'm sure you can take care of yourself Motoko." She said Flipping a cigarette up over her shoulder as she descended the stairs back to her tea shop.

"Nothing, Nothing! How can she say something like an engagement is nothing?" Motoko yelled its its just so unfair what am I going to do I mean...

"Don't worry bout it Motoko." Kitsune said trying to cheer her up. "It said they will be here in a week that gives you a little time to let is sink in and maybe run away or think up some crazy capper like scheme if you really cant stand the though ya know, I mean its not like they are just gonna come marching up the Stairs at this very moment demanding that you fulfill this silly engagement imminently or anything right?"

It was then that Motoko flipped the postcard over and she froze with what she saw.

"So I wonder when that old rogue is going to show his face here I know he had a plan after all" Haruka said to herself as she passed a Panda carrying a redheaded girl up the stairs past her two rather large backpacks in toe.

"Put me down I told you already i don't want any part of this, stupid old man going behind my back and getting me engaged like that Why i outta..."

"When did the circus come to town?" she though "But knowing this place... "Wait a minute." Haruka flipped over the postcard it was postmarked exactly one week ago to the day.

"I knew something was up." She spun around To face the panda. "There's only one guy I know that walks like that and for whatever reason Panda or not, what the hell are you doing showing your face around here after what you pulled last time?

A fire Erupted in her brown eyes as momentarily the panda froze in shock. Their eyes locked for a moment and involuntarily Haruka's house slipped right foot twisted and torque on the paved stairs as almost as if her leg were a large spring coiling for action. there was a brief silence as the wind Picked up blowing the freshly first fallen leaves of autumn and dust between the two. Involuntarily Haruka squinted to keep the dust out of her eyes and the panda seeing his chance bolted off up the stairs redhead in toe. Quickly followed by and infuriated Haruka.

"Well maybe he's Loaded, or cute or both." Kitsune said to the near panicked Motoko. " Say Maybe I'll just steal him away from you when he arrives? How would that be I can be Motoko Aoyama Heir to the Gods cry school of swordsmanship, common I mean he's got have some kind of unique Quality if your sister thinks you and he could carry on the School together."

"Don't joke about things like that Kitsune." Motoko said rather annoyed

"Yea I mean your big sister would want to take care of you Motoko She wouldn't pick Out anyone weird and creepy or anything." Keitaro said adding his two cents.

"Odiously you don't know my sister very well do you." the kendo girl replied

"And she's So young." Shinobu jumped in on the melee of a discussion. "I mean 17 isn't the age where grownups… well do grownup things, is it?"

"Ranma Do I have to add hot water to eat it?" Su forced her way in as always holding a giant fork with three eyes on it.

It must been all of those long years of training that forced her shattered senses to focus or maybe Just blind luck that forced her senses to focus but whatever it was Motoko looked up just in time to see a giant panda carrying a redheaded girl violently up the stairs and through the front door.

"Stop it pops Your scaring em spittless" the small but voluptuous Redhead Yelled beating on the panda's shoulder.

"What the Hell!?!" Kitsune exclaimed as she and the other girls split from the path of the giant panda.

Motoko was the only one that stood her ground Steeling herself focusing her Ki into the blade of her sword and "Air cutting Blade!" she yelled striking the air with such force it erupted into a gale force wind headed right toward the girl and the panda.

However much to her surprise The panda Gently sidestepped the attack grabbed a peace of paper form the tumultuous air and had grabbed the hilt of morocco's sword Before she could even blink.

Hitting its knees In front of her the panda thrust the postcard it had clamped between its claws into Motoko face. Just as Haruka Delivered a well placed Boot to the back of his head forcing the animal to bow even deeper.

Motoko struggled for a few moments not knowing what to think about what just happened as the rest of the Hinata residents slowly crowded in behind her.

The group took a go look at The redhead Before Kitsune Walked up for a closer inspection." Well at least he's cute." She said "Fair soft skin, small hands almost feminine looking, Kinda guy like that would suit you well wouldn't it Motoko." Kitsune Joked.

"Watch it Konno." Motoko exclaimed as she rested he sword sheath on the foxes throat.

"Easy now there Sugar i was just trying to make light of the situation, He looks plenty mainly enough Why just look at that manly chest."

Brushing the worksheet aside Kitsune observed the redheads chest. Poking it a couple of times expecting to feel firm mussel not the soft bouncy chest she was felling.

"Would you please spot that" the redheaded girl asked timidly. There was a moment of aquward silence before.

"Wait a tick i think we have a little problem He Is a she."

"I'm Ranma Saotome im sorry bout this." The redheaded girl said looking up fatherly timidly.

"Wah... What kind of a sick joke is this?" Motoko asked her head suddenly becoming light and her face flushing red before. "WHAM" She crashed to the floor back first with a thud.

A few moments later...

"Are you ok?" Shinobu asked Kneeling beside of the kendo girl.

"Wah...What what am i doing on the floor? Did i have a bad dream, too much Sake with Kitsune or what?" Motoko asked pulling her head up and looking around.

"Sorry fraid Not girl." Kitsune replied moving out of there way where Motoko could see Ranma standing there.

"Anyways you should rest Motoko." Said Keitaro. "Ill see to your guest and make sure we find out what's she really here for."

"You look kind of dirty Ranma Want me to show you the baths?" Keitaro asked standing up and waking with Ranma.

"Don't you dare Urishima." Motoko yelled Exploding up from the floor. "Rock splitting sword!"

there was a sudden flash of her blade and an instant later Keitaro was flying through several partitioned rice paper walls.

"I'm sorry about that sick stalker back there who knows what he would have tried back there if he had gotten you to the baths and the Little misunderstanding we had earlier lets just let bygones be bygones ok." Motoko said throwing an uneasy smile at Ranma.

"The redhead returned the uneasy smile trying not to show too much emotion as she waited for what was going to happen next.

"So Ranma My sister mentioned in the letter that she had met you in China where you were working on your kenpo skills she said Your something of a carrier martial artist you wouldn't mind going out back and going a round or two of sparing would you?"

"Uh um sure i guess." The redhead replied timidly as the two waked out back to the back acre.

"Here you go." Motoko said throwing Ranma a sword. which she caught it before abruptly tossing it to the side.

"Why did you do that I warn you your gonna need it that short stuff"

"Ill be fine I just don't want an unfair Advantage that's all." she replied with a small smile.

"A might overconfident Are we." Motoko stated her green eyes beginning to glow as she unsheathed her sword. "Very well then Saotome I warn you I wont go easy on you just because You didn't choose to take a weapon."

"Fine with me." The redhead replied and in a flash Motoko had struck, nothing but air that is.

Her hands behind her back Ranma Was evading a fury of sword and Ki based attacks like they were nothing but a pesky buzzing mosquito on a lazy summers day.

"Why wont you attack me?" Motoko questioned angrily as she hadn't even been able to come close to striking this mysterious redheaded girl. The flurry continued until Motoko was able to back Ranma Back up against the partition wall just outside of the headsprings.

"I've got you now Ranma she thought striking with a powerful Boulder splitting sword. Ranma Simply jumped up bounced off the wall flipped over Motoko and tapped her on the shoulder as the wall in front of them disintegrated.

Motoko sighed and turned around. "At least your a girl, if you had been a man I may as well commit ritual seppuku right here because my life is over from that point on." She sighed again and gave the short redhead a smile. "Don't worry bout what I just said If nothing else You could really help me with my training after all we warrior women have to stick together right and she gave her a pat on the back.

Ranma's bare wet feet tried to grip the surface of the wet boulder she was standing on but with the force of the friendly pat on the back she lost her near supernatural balance and toppled head over heels back first into the hot springs.

"Oh snap this is not good!" Ranma though as he held his breath just beneath the surface of the hot springs water. "Stupid old man Its all his fault that we even went to china and Now this some stupid engagement with Queen of the samurai. "I was almost out of it too just convince her im a chick and them were outta here back on the road with no more women worries but no , no I just gotta go and fall in nothing other than a hot springs! Great just great."

Meanwhile up top the entire Hinata gang was staring at the water.

"Ranma are you alright?" Shinobu asked as Motoko stared into the water overtop of where Ranma had fallen.

"Dontcha think she looks a little larger now?" Kitsune asked Scrutinizing the solloute of Ranma underneath the surface of the water.

"No your just imagining things Kitsune." Motoko replied calmly. "Though It is surprising that she has stayed under for this long as good of a fighter as she is Something like this shouldn't even be a concern to her. I'm sure she's just enjoying the warm water on a cool day like today.

Meanwhile underwater "Damnit I cant hold it any longer." Ranma screamed to himself As he sprung up from the hot springs gasping for air in his burning lungs water flying everywhere.

"Where the hell did he come from?" Kitsune was the first to exclaim as Ranma burst forth from the waters surface.

Motoko stared on in shock as where once there was a short timid redheaded girl in baggy clothing appeared a soaking wet long haired somewhat handsome young man.

"Where is Ranma and what did you do with her!" Motoko demanded grabbing Ranma up by the color of his red Chinese shirt lifting him part way out of the water.

"Listen I can explain." Ranma said grabbing Motoko's hands and freeing himself from the hold springing into a back flip onto another rock somewhat behind his previous location.

"I don't care what you have to sat you pervert All i know is that you are a man in an the girls bath of an all girls dorm and now Ranma's gone, what evil plans do you have for her you stalker!?!"

Its not like that Motoko you have it all wrong!" Ranma yelled as he dodged a powerful evil cutting sword attack and watched as his left sleeve ripped from his arm just as he entered close combat with Motoko.

"Motoko you don't understand." He said desperately trying to get her to listen to him

"I understand well enough You broke into our dorm and were lying in wait in the baths so you could get a peep show and possibly even worse to corrupt the innocence of your young ones. You already have claimed Ranma in your evil schemes i cannot allow such a travesty to continue."

"Motoko Its me I'm Ranma." He said to her as he caught the hilt of her sword and forced his face in hers. "Me and the Short little redhead called Ranma you met earlier were one in the same I'm Ranma Saotome."

"Impossible! Unless that means that you have already..." A worried face filled Ranma's face and instinctively he put up a hand up defend himself as a righteous fire filled Motoko's sea green eyes Motoko yelled wrenching the hilt form Ranma's grasp with a well placed kick to the stomach and smacked him upside the side of the head with the hilt

The pigtailed boys body went corkscrewing threw the air and into the side of the building next to the bathhouse.

Ranma smashed through a wall before he landed crouching one hand digging into the wooden floor the other defending his heart as Motoko launched another hellatious Ki basked attack.

Ranma kicked up a series of bathhouse buckets just in time to use them as a shield of quickly splintering pieces to break through the winds of ki and deliver a well placed kick knocking the sword from Motoko's hands as his shirt tore from his torso.

The blade twirled in the air Motoko watching in shock as she had never let besides Seta and her big sister get this close to her and no one other than her big sister had ever disarmed he like that or otherwise, but for just some random pervert to have overpowered both her and her new friend Ranma, not only was it disgracing but also for the first time in a while she felt a tiny inclining of fear rise up in her."

Ranma landed his now shirtless back to the Kendo girl leaving a huge opening, she saw this opening and charged it just as Ranma snatched the blade out of the air and draped it over a shoulder placing the sharp blade on the side of Motoko's neck the cool metal resting against her soft skin ever so gently.

"I told you already Motoko I am Ranma Saotome, me and the pigtailed girl are the same person! Why wont you believe me?" Ranma shouted.

"Like hell..."

" He is telling the truth." A deep manly voice echoed clearly through the steam of the baths shortly followed by a splash of cold water from no where as a portly man wearing thick glasses a towel and a rag on his head emerged form the hot springs carrying an empty bucked.

"Damnit old man Why did you have to go and do something like that for!" Ranma exclaimed somewhat in Anger and embarrassment as she crossed her arms across her chest to cover her exposed breast.

"Now do you believe me Motoko." She said turning toward her Ranma's blue eyes shining innocently.

_A few hours later..._

I am aware that a martial artist must be prepared to make many sacrifices along the way to mastery but I believe that you Mister Saotome Went too far." Motoko stated somewhat angrily her katana resting on her lap. And what was my sister thinking when she engaged Myself and your son Ranma to be married Did she actually know of this… this curse?"

"Tsuroko, she knew about the curses the fact was that we met her at Jusenkyo. and as a matter of fact she said something about you hating men and Since she saw our martial prowess thought it In the best interest of your "Gods cry school" to arrange a marriage between the two schools especially since my son displayed such how do I say this feminine qualities." The older man replied his arms folded inside the sleeves of his gi.

"its not like agreed to it or anything." Ranma interrupted pouting.

Silence boy your starting to sound like a girl." Genma sad smacking Ranma on the back of the head.

"Take that back old man!" Ranma yelled springing to his feet and attacking his father. The old martial artist Countered the punches by gripping onto Ranma's fist thus starting the father son struggle for power as the two pushed each other out of the main hallway while attempting to move the others hands Up so they could deliver a strike.

"This engagement was Never my idea old man, i cant believe that you would just go and do something so impulsive to your only son!" Ranma yelled as he lost his footing.

"Son, half the time you sound like a spoiled little girl, you call yourself a man then stand up and Take your engagement like one." Said Genma as he launched his son through the air and into a chest of draws. There was a thud and a crashing noise that rocked the chest slamming it up against the wall behind it and the water glass that was placed on it recoiled backwards slightly before spilling its contents all over the young Saotome and crashing loudly to the floor.

Ranma looked up through Sopping wet fiery bangs cracked her neck once and picked herself up rolling up her sleeves as she stomped into the other room. "Your asking for it this time old man!"

"Ah a new resident around here hugh Keitaro sighed to himself as he laid back in his own personal hot tub. "its not like things around here could get any crazier or anything." He said out loud as he and tama-chan kicked back enjoying the hot water.

It was about then that a short redheaded girl burst through the newly formed hole in the wall and straight into the side of the hot tub.

"Akkk Keitaro nearly shirked as the large wooden tub he was soaking in splintered with the force of the new girls head smashing into it and he found himself laying there in nothing more than a very small towel.

"I'm sorry im sorry." He cried picking himself up form the deck floor the Redhead no wait black headed girl slumped over in his lap.

Much to Keitaro surprise the black mop of hair shook itself roughly the pigtail whipping back and forth like some sort of a whip.

"Sorry for what pal?" Ranma questioned picking himself up and looking at him.

Keitaro stared at the young man in front of him in shock. "I could have swore that That was a Redheaded Girl that came flying through the wall toward me and not this guy... hey who is this guy and what the hell is he doing here at the Hinata all girls dorm?"

"Hey who are you and what are you doing here anyway?" Keitaro asked as Ranma sprang to his feet just in time to catch the fist of a giant panda flying in his direction.

"I'm the man trying to keep you from dyeing at the moment." Ranma said launching the panda into the air and shoulder slamming him into a nearby wall.

"Whatever you are I wish you would stop your going to destroy the place!" Keitaro cried out as the giant panda slowly peeled from the wall and fell through the deck.

Ranma following close behind through the hole his father had just made yelling. "In not through with you yet old man!" Completely ignoring The dorm manager.

"Sigh, why dose this always happen to me Keitaro sighed sinking down against the untouched wall just in time to see Motoko burst in.

"Did you see that redheaded girl and a giant panda come this way?" she asked her hand on her sword.

"That way." Keitaro whelped pointing at the hole in the floor his head hanging in shame and helplessness.

"Thanks Keitaro." she replied looking down to the story below then without a word Keitaro felt himself being lifted by one foot and in another moment he was airborne as he heard "Secrete technique Rock melting Urishima bomb!"

"Oh my god!" Keitaro yelled as he sailed through the air engulfed in a fury of ki energy plowing face first at a young man and a giant panda locked in combat atop several of the stones near the hot springs. He braced for impact, "this wisent going to be pretty" he thought as there was a loud think followed by a couple of splashes.

Motoko looked at her handy work with a certain sense of satisfaction from the deck where was standing The plan had worked "Direct hit" She thought as she watched from one pool emerge a wet old man with glassed and a karate gi. and the other a busty redheaded girl and A naked Keitaro Urishima with his hand on one of her Brest.

"Don't be getting any ideas now. Ranma growled to Keitaro shaking her small fist and backhanding him.

"I'm sorry." he gurgled slightly as he floated in the cold water pool blood floating in the water next to him.

_A few minuets and a hot shower later..._

"Sounds most unlike my sister to be so kind just up and Giving me away like that." Motoko said skeptically sitting accost the table in the main lobby form Ranma and his father who were doing the same. "What school of martial arts did you say you represent anyway?"

Genma stirred to speech but before he could make an audible sound A woman's voice came in from behind Motoko.

"The Saotome school of anything goes martial arts." Haruka said a half smoked cigarette dangling form the corner of her mouth as usual.

"What Haruka You know of this?" Motoko asked looking over her shoulder somewhat stunned.

"Just more than a little You could say Genma is an old acquaintance of mine." She said sharply eyeing the old man "Though I am quite suppressed that at your level of skill you didn't recognize the techniques Ranma and his father were using.

"Didn't recognize the techniques?" said Motoko confused. "I have never seen this style of martial arts before, how can you expect me to recognize it?"

"Really now?" Ranma struck in. "Earlier I noticed a blond headed little girl here Believe it or not I noticed that she moves just like me or pop would."

"You mean Sarah?" Keitaro questioned sitting on the couch with Kitsune but there's no way that Sarah could have studied with these two could she?"

"That's right it must only be because her Father… err guardian Is an incredible martial artist and has trained her in the art of Jet kun do. So it is only natural that since you and your father have been traveling the expanses of Japan and recently into china studying martial arts for the past 17 years of your life that you would be able to recognize and have some skill in it." Motoko said in somewhat discus.

"That's not what has saying Motoko what has saying is that Sarah s trained in their art the only reason she calls it jet kun do is because she has the same speech patterns as Seta on other words she has a rough and unrefined Grasp of the language.

"Seta." Genma interrupted "Hes got a daughter now? i see my little brother has done well for himself. by the way Haruka how are you and he doing is she yo…"

"That was all the old panda man could get out before the side of his face was met by Haruka's fist which sent him crashing through several walls and into the back yard.

"T..t...th..that man and seta are related!?!" Naru exclaimed her jaw nearly dropping to the floor As she walked through the door.

"Don't worry about it Naru" Haruka said dusting her hands off. "He had that one coming for a while and so dose his brother."

"Haruka you know them from before?" Motoko asked calmly.

"A little bit he and Seta were always running together back in the day claiming how they would be the greatest martial artist in all of Japan one day, Genma was the elder of the two ten years to be exact so Seta always had to fight his way uphill, that's probably one reason he can be so daft but be such an excellent martial artist. Anyway one day when they were charging around town Making just a general mess of things I jumped into the fray to try and stop them from tearing this place apart. Sigh I remember that day like it was yesterday."

"So do I." Genma said as he walked back in the hole that his body had made earlier. "It was late spring 15 years or so ago, Haruka was only 13 at the time. I had come to town to visit my little brother in school here in Hinata hot springs well as per the usual with our meetings things soon erupted into utter chaos and we were tearing through town with little regard to where were going or what we were destroying."

"No one tried to stop us they never did, I guess they just figured it better to rebuild than to end up in an intensive care unit from getting caught up in the middle of the battle. But when we made it to the stairs of the Hinata inn, little Haruka wanted to defend her home and family's legacy, and jumped into the melee like there was no tomorrow. I spent a week in the inns hot springs just recovering from the broken bones and bruises she gave me."

"Seta too as I remember." Haruka added leaning on the back of the couch.

"Ha yea but from that moment on you and he were inseparable." The old man said with a satisfied smile on his face.

"That was a long time ago Genma we were kids." Haruka growled Its not like anything from that era in our lives still exist..."

"You can't have beat my daddy in a fight you fat old bastard." A blond headed girl in a pair of bib shorts and rainbow striped socks yelled jumping out of a one of Hinata many secrete passageways where she was odiously eavesdropping.

"He cant be your little brother. My daddy is tall and handsome and Cool, and you your well your fat and ugly and bald and well fat!" She yelled snatching the light blue rag from his head and took of running.

As she darted off Genma simply grabbed onto the rag and lifted both it and the girl up off of the ground.

"I assure you little girl that Seta is indeed my brother, and if im not mistaken Haruka isn't this the place that he first decided to try out for Tokyo university?"

"He was always an impulsive soul he waited until the spring of his last year in High school to decide what he wanted to do with his future and if that wasen t enough when he told me what he had in mind for college and I asked how he could come to a decision so quickly he said that He had overheard some kids talking about Tokyo U and He decided that it was a good a choice as any." Said Haruka. "Funny how I never told anyone that before now."

"By the way Ranma do you remember anything like that this was one of the first stops on our training journey and as I remember you were playing around with a few kids that kept saying Tokyo U Tokyo U." Genma asked his son."

"Of course not I was only two and I chose to block out a lot o my past because of you stupid old man..."

"What you mean that Ranma was with us when we were kids too, Waaahh there's another candidate for the promise girl." Keitaro interrupted freaking out as tears poured form his face.

"What did you say bub." Ranma said grabbing him up by the shirt collar. "Contrary to popular belief I wasn't always like this." He growled.

"I'm sorry im sorry just a lot has happened to day and I just don't know if I can take it anymore." Keitaro replied sinking back onto the couch hanging his head in shame.

Well enough about the past." Genma interrupted with an uneasy smile watching Haruka cast a glare at him form accost the room. "lets focus on the newest Hinata Couple shall we." Turning his gaze towards Ranma and Motoko.

"Your sister sent this for you." he said the old man said reaching into his Gi and producing a small scroll case which he threw to Motoko.

"The kendo girl snatched it from the air pulled the scroll form its leather casing and quickly began to read it. "She gulped swallowing uncomfortably as beads of sweat began to form on her forehead.

"When she was finished she looked up at the Saotome and spoke with a somber resolve.

"Indeed this has come form My big sister you two are legit and though You both seem rather rowdy and Uncouth I must if only for honors sake go through with it."

She growled lightly clearing her throat before she looked up through her straight jet black bangs and right into Ranma's Bright blue eyes with her deep green ones of her own and spoke.

"Ranma Saotome since You have defeated me in combat, On my honor and the Honor of the Aoyama Clan gods cry school of Swordsmanship I accept you as My betrothed."

"And everyone including the Stone faced Haruka's jaw dropped.

**Well the Saga begins. The origin of this story begins about the same time I gave my brother my collection of Love Hina DVD's before he left of Iraq earlier this year. (Who I would also like to dedicate this Fic to) We spent several days before he left doing nothing but watching Love Hina and Ranma ½ it was during one of those marathon nights that It occurred to me that Ranma might could be engaged to someone other than Akane for a fan fiction work and none other than Motoko Aoyama form love Hina came to mind.**

**Anyways this is my stab at making this a plausible fanfic because they do have certain similarities that might make this idea do-able. Truth be known I really don't know exactly where im taking this fic just yet but I will probably Skim some of the cannon stuff of both manga/Animes but will probably deviate form them at some point in order to tell something of the original story this kind of crossover warrants. That said I would really appreciate Ideas comments and even request for things that might happen along the way. **

**Chill**

**Icescythe **


	2. Schooled

**Chapter 2: Schooled**

I accept this engagement and on my honor and the honor of The Aoyama Gods cry school of martial arts I must accept this betrothal."

Her words rang thick and echoed heavily through Ranma Saotome sleep ridden conciseness as he uncomfortably writhed about rapping himself up in the sheets and blankets of his futon.

"Some mess you got us into this time pops." He mumbled squeezing his blankets between his legs and hugging them with his arms. "Queen of the samurai.. mumble .. what's next queen of the Amazons...mumble."

Suddenly the dark room was filled with light and he heard a sweet voice calling him back from dreamland.

"Wake up suggar, your gonna be late." it said in what some would call an angelic tone.

"Late for what?" He mumbled rolling over clumsily trying to pry his eyes open. He was momentarily blinded by the light that the open doors let fill his room but as his sight returned he could see that someone standing over top if him.

"Kitsune what are you doing here?" He asked yawning trying to free himself from the tangled mess of covers he was tied up in.

"You know suggar Just doing my duty around the Hinata house and wakening you up so you wont be late." The silver haired fox paused for a moment a sly look developing on her face as she slowly opened one deep brown eye and looked at Ranma. "Truth be known im really in here because I've always fancied younger men." She said crouching down overtop of him their faces almost meeting.

Ranma gulped so tangled up and in such shock he was unable to move. Her slinky silk nighty brushed up against his skin and she slid her body up him her breast touching his muscular chest their noses now almost touching, her hot breath smelling faintly of sake stinging his face as she watched with school-girl glee Ranma's face turn to a bright red.

And though it was true that Ranma had intimate knowledge of the female anatomy this was the first time that any female had ever been so... well so foreword with him, he swallowed an uncomfortable gulp as she inched closer now straddling her legs just above him.

"So hows bout it hot stuff?" Kitsune whispered leaning over to his ear. "You spent most of last night telling us how you were a man so haws about proving it, suggar?"

"His entire body throbbed with anxiety as she ran her feminine fingers across his body untangling him from his sheets as she went.

Why do I have to wake him up anyway?" Motoko asked herself as she straightened up her hamaka. Then with one hand on her sword and the other muffling a groggy yawn. walked out into the hallway closing her door and walked next door to Ranma's room.

"Well I suppose it is my duty after all as his Fiancé, she grumbled rubbing the sleep out of her eyes with her sword hand while with the other sliding the door slowly open.

"Saotome! what the hell!"

Motoko bellowed looking at Kitsune rubbing up against Her fiancé in such a manor. "You pervert and to think that I spoke on my honor in your favor You are nothing more than a letch like Urishima if not worse..."

There was a quick glint of light and out came Motoko's blade shining with the light of a thousand suns, or that could have just been Kitsune hangover kicking in as she and Ranma both looked over at the kendo girl a wild fire burning in her hazel eyes.

"Its not what you think." Ranma pleaded desperate to appeal to Motoko's softer more reasonable side, "that is if she even had one." He thought to himself trying his best to get out of the bind he was in.

"That's not what you said last night." Kitsune said with a low sexy bedroom voice a smile on her face before nuzzling noses with the shocked pigtailed boy beneath her.

"How dare you Saotome! takeing advantage of a drunken woman like that last night that is truly unforgivable! Rock splitting Sword!" She yelled slicing her bade downwards seeming to cut the air as though it were as solid as a silk cloth and every bit as easy to cut.

"See ya at breakfast suggar." Kitsune said with a smile as she sprang to her feet and out of the way of Motoko's ki attack.

Ranma was fast but not fast enough as the Ki attack caught his prone body throwing him up and through the wall Beside of his bed.

"What a way to start out the morning." he sighed sailing through the air arms crossed a trail of smoke following him."

Kitsune I cannnot believe that you would do such a thing, your ludeness is simply appalling, had he been anyone other than my fiancé It may have been different but since you have violated the sacred vows of honor of an Aoyama clan member conceder yourself warned you will have to face the wrath of my clan." Motoko said angrily sheething her sword.

"Motoko don't be so serious, I was just teasing he boy I came in to wake him up and just kinda thought I would give the Kid a hard time, don't worry nothing happened suggar he wouldn't even know what to do with a woman if she threw herself on top of him."

"Well you seemed to prove that point quite well didn't you Kitsune, in that case then the wrath of the Aoyama clan will not fall to you but as my friend consider yourself warned, as long as he is betrothed to me for your own good keep your hands out of his pants.

"Yes mam'." The silver haired fox said giving Motoko a military salute before smiling and clumsily walking off with a yawn.

Arrrrgggg... Motoko growled as she practiced her kenjitsu up on the roof of the abandoned Annex methodical taking only one set and slicing the blade down seeming to cu the air around it and the few falling leaves around her. "Men can be such a pain." She growled to herself.

"They say one thing and do another, all they are is just a bunch of perverted losers that want to take innocent young girl and break their warrior spirits so they become nothing more than trophy's on a wall to look at. What the hell was Tsuroko thinking anyway when she engaged me to that pervert Ranma and then sending his father along too Why I outta..."

"Why I outta knock your teeth out for that old man that is if they went falling out already." She heard Ranma's voice come from nowhere as Ranma and his father sprang up from the ground and onto the roof of the annex where she was training.

Fist and feet were flying as neither of the two paid her and her tranquil training time any mind tearing at each other like a couple of wild animals. The sound of Bone smacking bone filled the air around them as they were throwing punches and kicks at full force, in fact they were going so hard that they were ignoring the few shots that made it through to the face and body instead shrugging them off as if there were mere leaves in the breeze as only a true agrenlin crazed fighter can.

"The battle was certainly a sight to behold even for an experienced warrior such as Motoko.

Then In an instant they sprung from the floor and met in mid air fist and feet flying like a tornado almost too fast to keep track of when finally The old man in glasses got the upper hand (Probably from a slightly longer hang time) and Knocked his cocky son down with a furious kick off of the annex roof and into one of the cold Baths just out back.

"Looks like your getting sloppy Ranma." Genma taunted as the large man landed on the wooden floor beside Motoko seemingly just as light as a feather.

"Is it like this with you guys every morning?" Motoko asked the old man in discust.

"More like every wakening second of every day." Genma replied turning to Motoko. "What have I done to deserve such a fate, I thought that training my son in the martial arts, would bring him discipline respect for his elders instead he only treats everyone even his own father with such utter disrespect and contempt, what have I done to deserve this." He paused.

"But you would never treat me that way would You daughter?" Genma said hugging Motoko's knees.

The "thwack!" of the hilt of Motoko's sword to the side of Genma's bald head was sent echoing through the mountains above the Hinata inn. "I can almost understand why he acts that Way Saotome, all you ever do is taunt and spur him on and you wonder why he has such disrespect for you, and inn not your daughter YET so don't go doing that again. Besides you guys are going to destroy the lace if you keep up this constant fighting up."

"Well im not worried about it too much Motoko as of today our squabbles will be held to a minimum. I signed up Ranma for school so the boy can get a decent education.

"You did What Old man!" A high pitched feminine voice sounded from below.

But before she could say anymore voices sounded up from behind.

"What the hell are you doing down here who said you could look in on us at our morning bath!"

Ranma spun around only to be looking Naru Narusegua in the eye standing over top of her in a light pink towel giving her an evil glare.

"But im a girl you wouldn't hurt poor lil ol me would you." Ranma smiled and gave her a glimpse at these big beautiful blue eyes.

"You should know better than to think that your as bad as Keitaro!" She yelled delivering her signature Naru punch to right into the side of Ranma's head.

"Her face flexed and contorted to the force of the blow at first but as it pushed its way through her center of gravity bending her neck back shifted her weight before she knew it she lifted off.

"Told you were getting sloppy boy!" Genma laughed as he watched His only son well at the moment daughter sail through the air arcing over top of him.

"I'm getting sloppy." Ranma smiled as a bunch of cold water drenched the elder Saotome before a large wash bucked slammed into the side of his head. "Who's sloppy now old man, and im not going to any school either." She said as she continued her arch over the annex roof and causing a ruckus when she crashed down on the other side.

"Why did you got to go and sign me up for some dumb old school for anyway pops? you remember what happened last time." Ranma questioned as they sat at the table scarfing down a hurried breakfast watching the other residents of the Hinata all girls dorm running off in their own separate directions.

"Honestly son you really aren't that out of place at an all girls dormitory you certainly sound like a girl wineing and crying about the last time you went to school, you are a Martial artist and need I remind you a man at that you need to just learn to deal with little things like that."

"Little, you call what happened last time little!?!" Ranma exclaimed indignantly.

"Well back im my day that would have been nothing." Said Genma arrogantly

"Yea when Dinosaurs rampaged all over the earth!" "His son fired back.

"You are clearly over reacting boy, it wasn't such the big deal that you make it out to be. Now if your going to Marry Motoko and carry on the Saotome school of Anything goes school of martial arts we are going to be staying here for a while so get use to it, now out the door you two are going to be late." Genma said smacking Ranma on the back throwing him out of his seat and over towards Motoko who was waiting for him at the door.

"Ha ha that boy has a lot to learn about pulling his own weight." Genma laughed as Ranma and Motoko took ff out the door.

"Ha so dose his father the tables at the tea house don't clean themselves now do they Saotome." Haruka said with a smile as she dragged the frowning man from his seat and out the door.

"I don't understand why pops thinks I have to go to some stupid school anyway." Ranma said jumping up onto a nearby fence beside of the road Motoko was walking on.

"Well do you want to be stupid, and ignorant all of your life?" Motoko questioned. "Haven't you ever heard that a martial artist should prefect both their mind and body or dose that principal involver too much work for you."

"Who you calling stupid?" Ranma said defensively. "I can read and write just fine thanks, its not like either of us is ever going to use a lot of that stuff anyway am I right, being the heirs to our respective school of martial arts n' all."

"just being Heir to some school doesn't guarantee financial freedom especially a style as unknown as yours." Motoko said.

"Hey we have a full Four practioniters that I know of much less who else my father or uncle have trained." Ranma answered sarcastically.

"Yea a whole four practioniters I can see it now taking the world by storm, Let me see who are those four people are. "A daft college professor that's more likely to find 10,000 year old ancient ruin in the middle of Tokyo city than the keys for his van that he lives in. A 10 year old American girl that causes more trouble than being diagonally parked in a parallel universe, a fat bald homeless guy and a 17 year old guy that turns into a girl when he gets splashed with cold water." She paused. "Did I miss anyone?"

"Hey its just the style of the people that's all. Look at the diversities you mentioned I can see it now. The Saotome school of martial arts the peoples style." Ranma said with a smile spreading his arms to represents its grand glory.

"Well good luck with that." Motoko said sarcastically.

"Hey Like it or not your involved with this now too Motoko. I can hear it now. "And now for the fifth practioniter of The Saotome school of anything goes martial arts. Motoko Aoyama Saotome, a Teenage Samurai queen form sometime in the late 1700's."

"That isn't fair Saotome." Motoko hollered kicking the fence he was walking on.

"Hey." Ranma said jumping to avoid looking his balance. "ok ok your right Motoko that was a cheep shot the 1800's

"Ranma your an interesting one you know that." Motoko said Looking up at him standing on the fence. "Most people make lemonade when life throws them lemons, you on the other hand ask for a bottle of tequila and a blowtorch."

"What's that supposed to mean I've never even herd of tequila before, what the hell is it?" He asked playing dumb.

"Sigh Ranma have you ever slowed down to listen to yourself speak? you grammar is atrocious and you severely lack any kouth or refinement, ill warn you right now that when we go to my Home in Kyoto I expect you not to behave in such a way."

"Or what they will punish us, ooh im afraid spooky legendary school of swordsmanship in the mountains of Kyoto." Ranma taunted wiggling his fingers in Motoko's general direction for effect.

"Ranma I'm serious the elders don't take lightly to that kind of behavior and if we don't show the proper respect then we might be Excommunicated or worse."

"Aw common Motoko ever since I met you, even though that was yesterday, you have always been so somber and dead serious you need to lighten up a little. I don't like this engagement anymore than you do but since my father and Your elder sister think its a good idea lets just make the best of it until they decide that it was just an impulsive outdated decision and come to their senses."

"Somehow I don't think that Tsuroko would ever go back n her word about something like that." Said Motoko hanging her head staring at he pavement almost in shame.

"Well you think my pops would be any more willing t let this kind of opportunity go through his fingers," Ranma Said jumping into a handstand on the top of the fence still waling like normal.

"My entire life for as long as I can remember The old man has been talking about being the greatest martial artist in all of Japan and the respect not to mention the prestige that such a position that title holds. You think that has going to just up and abandon the idea after he's got his foot in the door to one of the most prestigious schools of martial arts in the world, you got a better chance of him not stealing my deserts when I was little."

"You seem to show your father a lot of resects don't you Ranma." Motoko said.

"Well you seem to fear your sister Quite a bit yourself there Motoko I mean its not like she's even your parents and your living on your own you can do whatever the hell you want?"

"Shut up Ranma you have said enough about my sister you don't know her like I do."

"What's that supposed to mean you think I didn't see the demon too?"

Motoko looked up at her fiancé her face somewhat shocked and unable to make anymore than a single dumb expression. It was at that moment a large Clock came into view and A bell began to ring.

"Damn." Motoko growled picking up her pace. "Because of that fight between you and your father this morning were gong to be late."

"Hey I cant help it that the old man..."

"Just shut your yap for 2 seconds Saotome and hurry up." she said taking off in a sprint.

"Ranma hopped down from his fence and took off after her.

"Hey whets going on he asked running backwards looking at her as they crossed the gate and onto the school grounds of the Hinata hot springs high school."

"Its complicated so if you don't want to get hurt you had better just sit this one out Saotome." she said throwing her backpack to Ranma.

Ranma caught it and leapt up onto the wall that separated the school yard from the street and watched in awe as from the doors of the school poured what seemed to be a mass of young men dressed in everything form Karate gi's to fencing Uniforms and every other sports outfit in-between."

"I love you Motoko." One of the guys screamed as she wrenched the hockey stick from his hands and sent him flying off into the crowd pouring out of the double doors.

"Ok who's Next." she growled spinning around smashing her elbow against the head of a burly looking boxer. her short skirt on her uniform flared up for only a moment exposing her panties as she gripped the hockey stick a fire erupting I her green eyes.

There was a quick double strike from a guy in a fencing Uniform as he jabbed with both fencing foils, Motoko ducked under the blows and spun around hitting him in the neck with a spinning back kick while simultaneously splitting the helmet from one of the football players head flattening not only him but 3 of his friends that were behind him.

spinning backwards she blocked a fury of a half a dozen Bokken or so form the Kendo club seamlessly transitioning into a back handspring kick to the underside of the jaw of a guy strangely the right size and appearance of a sumo wrestler. Launching him into the air and onto the kendo club plowing them over like bowling pins.

"Wow she really is something, so she was holding back yesterday, but why?" Ranma said under his breath in a low tone as he continued to watch the carnage Motoko left in her wake.

"at that point the crowd had reached critical mass and the boys launched themselves at her in droves near to numerous to count in the amount of time it took to react. "There was a flurry of punches and stick work to rival anything Ranma had seen in his martial arts career as Motoko spun wildly almost like a top somehow able to repel each and every attacker with a combination of fist and feet each combatant meeting the strike head on and each one being tossed through the air like chaff in the wind as she repelled them.

effortlessly knocking the last attacker form the attempted dog pile to the side with a backfist Motoko stood momentarily at the epicenter of a pile of bodies each one moaning, groaning and wheezing form their defeat when a large man grabbed her form behind in a reverse bear hug.

"Almost imminently he let out an unearthly yet as Motoko's foot scrapped its way down his shin, and as soon as he let go he took the back of the hockey stick to the gut and the top of it to face repeatedly until he collapsed from the damage.

There were several more attempted jumping but Motoko's combat prowess served her well and as thunder cracked form above she dropped the two broken halves of the hockey stick and turned to Ranma.

"Common Saotome were already late so get your ass over here." She yelled quickly heading for the door.

Ranma leapt from the wall and hit the ground in a full sprint toward Motoko when suddenly a projectile flew out of the air and at Motoko. She caught it without much effort and rolled her eyes when she discovered it was a rose.

"Not him again." she growled crushing the rose in her hand and turning to see a taller young man in Light blue kimono top with a dark blue hamaka he was also carrying a bokken.

Lightning flashed and thunder boomed along the coast and through the mountains almost as if it were a prelude to his speech.

"Motoko Aoyama, Such beauty is wasted on such violence." He said raising his head to show his eyes through shaggy dark brown bangs. "Still your combat prowess never ceases to amaze me Date with me Motoko and we will show the great lovers of the ages what they were missing."

"Think ill pass Kuno." She replied looking rather bothered trying to continue into the school.

"Kuno stepped forward blocking her way into the school that's when she noticed Ranma walking up behind her.

"And who might this rapscallion be." He asked looking at Ranma.

"Oh him he is just no one he's..."

It was then that A very tan girl with blond hair in a white and blue sailors suit and a banana in one hand happened to be walking by.

"Oh he is just the man that is living with Motoko they are engaged to be married some day soon." He said in a thick accent before the girl continued on as though nothing at all had happened

Motoko froze letting her bangs hang over her eyes. though her hair could not cover the red in her cheeks.

"You scoundrel! how dare you corrupt the beauty the purity of Motoko Aoyama as well as all of the other women at the Hinata Girls dormitory, for that you must be punished for your crimes." he yelled self righteously drawing his Bokken in Iejitsu style at Ranma. "Ranma easily avoided the blow with a back flip and landed on the railing of the entrance of the school.

"Im..." Ranma started to say when he was interrupted.

"Is it not the custom to give ones own name first before a battle." Kuno said his voice full of pride and arrogance. "I am Tatawaki Kuno of the Noble house Kuno the rising star in the Kendo world The undefeated the Undisputed captain of the Hinata hot springs high school kendo fencing team A.K.A. The blue thunder of Hinata high."

"Well aint that nice." Ranma said with a smile casting Motoko's pack back to her and readying himself for a fight as he dodged another one of Kunos blows that shattered a large section of the concrete wall he was sitting on just moments before.

"I'm Ranma Saotome of the Saotome school of anything goes martial arts." Ranma said unsoldering his pack in mid back flip and rolling up his red and white sleeves as he landed as gently as a feather.

"Feh. Such formality for such a looser why Saotome you know nothing of the martial arts do you not, except to possibly to run away. Kuno scoffed as a tree fell in the wake of his blade where Ranma had been standing just milliseconds before.

Ranma dodged several more attacks before he became fed up with hearing the garbage Kuno was spitting at him and "That's it." Ranma shouted carelessly jumping into the fray only to get smacked square in the chest by the wooden sword. the blow sent him flying through the air and through one of the closed windows on the third floor.

"Think you can escape me that easily Saotome corruptor of women!" Kuno yelled taking off into the school after him.

"Ranma what the hell are you doing!" Motoko yelled up at him while he was looking out of the window he had just shattered seconds earlier. "Getting careless like that If you don't pull it together Your going to loose."

"I never loose." Ranma Yelled down to her his braid flapping in the wind.

"Well I beat him every morning so if you loose to him I guess you loose me too." She smiled flipping her ponytail back in the wind flirtatiously as she sprinted off into the school herself.

"Well don't think im doing this for you or anything Motoko." He yelled back as Kuno burst into the class room kicking down the door Motoko hot on his heels.

"Saotome! Admit your defeat and Relinquish your claim on Motoko Aoyama and I will be merciful with you!" Kuno spoke with a well implied sense of justice behind it. The door peeling off the chalkboard a teacher behind it still smoking form the force.

"Feh" you think one little hit like that is even gonna slow me down?" Ranma Questioned as he charged Kuno.

Before he could even blink Saotome was right up in his face between his arms and Had him back peddling at full speed down the hallway.

"If you want to fight Kuno this isn't the place to do it at I don't know about you But I have had my fill of destruction of property this morning. Ranma said kicking off Kunos chest using the it to leap through an open window.

"Fine with me Saotome." Kuno retorted pulling himself form the lockers a across the hallway before giving chase through the same window without so much as a second thought.

"Ranma this is the third floor." Motoko yelled out the window as she ran up to it.

"Its no problem." he said contently that was until he looked down. "Why dose there have to be the window with the pool underneath of it?" Ranma Questioned as both he and the screaming Kuno connected with the waters surface with a huge splash.

"Hey dose Saotome look smaller from up here or what?" Someone asked as they stared at the two young "Men" struggling in the pool only to see the smaller of the two launch herself up out the water body-slamming Kuno onto the concrete at the side of the pool then spring off of his face and over the pools fence.

"Nah its just your imagination." Another person said. "From up here they just look smaller right Motoko?"

But Motoko was already gone It wasn't like her to be helping someone out so much but since everyone had found out that she and Ranma were engaged and with his bizarre curse It just wouldn't do for the reputation of the Gods cry school of martial arts that one of the heirs was a perceived cross dresser she had to do something she tried again to convince herself as she pulled the boiling kettle from a stove in the cafeteria and ran to where she thought Ranma might be.

"Whets with you and being high up anyway?" she asked spotting Ranma up in a tree ringing out her pants.

"Guess its better than sleeping on the ground when your homeless." She replied comfortable perched up on a branch in the tree. "hey why didn't you do something about that Kuno who the hell dose he think he is just up and attacking me like that, and what is he to you anyway? and shouldn't you be in class now?"

So I guess you wont be needing this then?" Motoko said with a half smile holding up the kettle. As for Kuno You don't want to know."

"Hey give me that, you should know that as a first day I cant go around with everyone thinking a girl."

"You might have been better off if you had." Motoko said sarcastically. "At least then big bad Kuno wouldn't have attacked you for living at our dorm.

"Like he's even a threat." Ranma replied defensively. It was about than that Kuno's voice should be heard approaching.

"Persistent fellow isn't he?" Ranma said. "Now give me the damn kettle!"

"Catch!" Motoko hollered throwing it in Her general direction then walking off into the field to confront Kuno.

"Where s that pitiful Saotome." Kuno said to himself. "How dare he run while leavening a mere woman in his place to fight..."

"Oh Motoko Aoyama." He said startling back to reality by the sight of the kendo girl. "I see that you have came out to leap into my arms after abandoning that coward Saotome."

"What leap into your arms actually came out here to settle this Stupid thing once and for all, why in the hell are you after Ranma anyway?" Her brow furring as she ask.

"Let such trivial matters not concern you my sweet and let us flee this place together and find solace in each others arms this night."

"You know me better than that Kuno. Find that solace I your own arms tonight." Motoko replied reading herself for battle.

"Sigh, When will you relinquish your stubborn woman's sprit and finally let your true feelings for me be known to the world?" Kuno asked.

"Let me know when Satan starts a snowball fight." Motoko replied

"Sigh, so you wish it this way then Motoko Aoyama I don't blame you for playing hard to get, it is after all a woman's nature to force the man she loves to peruse her to the ends of the earth. Very well then if you defeat me I will allow you to date with me." Said Kuno slicking the hair of his face in moviesque fashion. before putting both hands on his bokken.

His toes tightened and sank slightly into the grassy ground around him throwing up a divit as he charged in.

"Wait for it Motoko Wait for it, wait for it girl" she told herself as she dodged a fury of thrust strikes so fast that they were blurring the air around her and taking the bark off the trunk of the tree Ranma was hanging in.

She glanced back for a moment hoping to see that Ranma had changed back into a guy and was prepared to finish this squabble with Kuno instead she seen the redheaded girl hanging form tree by her feet almost straight out with the kettle her large red Chinese shirt hanging down on her thighs and the sleeves though rolled up hung down around the wrist.

"Eyes front stupid!" Ranma yelled seeing that Motoko was watching her and not the wooden blade packing such force that it could shatter stone without even touching it.

Motoko glanced forward just in time to catch the blade between her hands as Kuno swept down with a furious strike, and with one swift motion she turned it to the side wrenched it form his hands and launching him up into the air at the same time. "The wooden blade went twirling up into the air and where she caught it as if it were nothing at all and then delivered a superb one handed Air cutting Blade launching the hapless Kuno as he somersaulted through the air the force of the attack throwing him upwards and into the tree where he landed Head first on the kettle Ranma was holding.

"So where did that rogue Saotome Get off to, no doubt he feared my Combat Prowess bah he is no man." Kuno said his arms folded and his head resting upside-down on the kettle Ranma was holding.

"The sound of Kuno's Skull on old brass tea kettle rung through the ears of all nearby as Ranma relinquished her grip on the kettle and let both it and Kuno the ground.

"That hurt you know." Kuno said his arms still folded as he rolled to a sitting position.

"I'm here and I'm not going to take this." Ranma said flipping down form the tree and landing in front of him. "I can take you anytime! anywhere!" the feisty redhead spoke vigorously stepping up to the challenge.

"Very well then." Kuno said confidently. "If you defeat me I will allow you to go out with me." he said his voice growing stronger as he snatched the Bokken form Motoko's grip because she was momentarily stunned that Ranma hadn't turned back into a guy given all the time she had bought her/him.

delivered the strike.

Ranma easily evaded all of the blows from the wooden sword and then landed on the top of the back of the blade. "who wants to go out with you jerk." she said angrily before punishing Kuno's face with her left foot the impact knocking blade form his grasp.

As the high school kendoest hit the grassy beneath him as the Healthy redheaded pigtailed girl flipped through the air kicking out in various directions several times, landing with the skill and grace that a sparrow soars on the night sky. Easily she caught Kuno's now useless wooden weapon tapping it in her other hand much like a parent Taps the paddle before the Pain of a whipping, before she cast it aside to his near lifeless shell and said. "And you know what Kuno Ranma Saotome is even better than me." She said With a fiery tine to her.

"Common Motoko lets go home." The redhead spoke turning her attention to The tall kendo girl in a navy blue sailors uniform with a matching skirt.

"You know we haven't even been to first period yet Motoko said somberly following Ranma as she snagged her black pants and whip cracked em out once before slinging them over her shoulder to dry.

"Kuno grunted and groaned almost silently expending all of the energy he had left in his body to try to get up and peruse the two women that had left him in a heap on the grass like nothing this morning as his strength wayned then burned out all at once he collapsed backward onto the soft grass gentle breezes wiping the green fields of grass around.

"So tell me why that guy was after you again Motoko?" Ranma asked in between slurps of noodles. the wind blowing her hair about sprietly as they sat on the sidewalk eating their respective beef bowls.

"Its complicated you really don't want to know Ranma." the kendo girl replied hiding her face down almost in the bowl.

"Is it now." The redhead said eyeing her. "Complicated enough not to tell your fiancé about?"

Motoko picked her face out of the bowl of noodles and looked over at her now short and busty fiancé for a while before deciding since she was already involved she ought to know the full story.

"Look Ranma Not that long ago I was a transfer student here too, for a while no one gave me all that much trouble. I was just treated like any other student here but when Someone found out that I was form the gods cry school of martial arts. The rumor spread around like wild fire and before I even knew it Senior Kuno up and made a decree that if any man could Defeat me in Combat that they could date me."

"Harsh, so that mess happens every morning?" Ranma asked. Slurping some noodles and signaling the waiter for more.

"Well for the last couple of weeks or so yes, fortunately for me Kuno greatly overestimated his own abilities and I always beat him. Still it gets annoying."

"Bet it dose, I only meet the guy for a short while and im already tired of him chasing me." Ranma mumbled finishing up yet another bowl.

"Suppose we should be getting back." Motoko said I need to get the homework from one of our classmates so we don't get behind." She said reaching into one of her pockets and pulled out a few 100 yen coins. "Ranma." She said motioning her head over at her redheaded fiancé.

"The girl reached in the pocket of her black pants and fumbled around for a moment as if nothing were amiss before a look of astonishment overcame her face and she dug in deeper and more desperately before she turned them inside out revealing nothing at all.

"Honest Motoko I had some money this morning I swear..." She yelled as a well placed strike of a nearby chair sent her flying through the skies.

"That's the last time I sit down to eat with you before We check your pockets Ranma." Motoko said to the Young man walking up the stairs to the Hinata inn beside of her both looking rather ragged around the edges."

'Hey its not my fault, Dad let me have some money for once in the last couple of years to take with me." Ranma protested.

"That's right... and if Kuno hadn't chased you out of the window into the pool that money would have never fell out of your pockets because you wouldn't have had to take em off. Then we would have been able to afford all those beef bowls you ate and wouldn't have had to spent the last six hours washing dishes." She rave him a rather evil eye.

"Ya now your getting the picture, I know you would see things my way." He said cockily putting his hands on the back of his head.

"See things your way Saotome I don't know if ill ever see things your way. I mean we could be married two centuries and I don't know if I would ever be able to see things form your messed up prospective. Hell if it wasn't for the honor of my School and family you could kiss this engagement goodbye, ya lazy..."

By now the couple had reached the top of the stairs about to begin an argument when.

"thunk" something aluminum came flying out of nowhere only to be snatched out of the air by Ranma's quick hands while the second one was snatched by Motoko."

The metal was cold and bit into their palms causing both to instinctively look down before they looked up to discover the source.

Looks like you two had fun at school today." Kitsune said perched atop one of the rocks in front of the inn holding the bulk of a six-pack of Sapporo.

"What's the beer for Kitsune?" Motoko asked looking at the can in her hand.

"So we can have a proper Engagement party tonight Suggar." She replied pulling another can form the mesh she had hold of and popping the top.

Motoko and Ranma looked as if they were about to protest while Kitsune was chugging some of her favorite beverage when she suddenly came out of it with a Big "Ahhh" "Oh yea Ranma I'm not sure who knows you live here already but You got a piece of mail, a fancy looking thing, a currier brought it over this afternoon." The silver headed fox said reaching up underneath of herself before pulling out a somewhat sat on letter before throwing it to Ranma."

"The pigtailed boy caught it eyeing it over one good time before tearing it open, quickly reading over it.

"What's it say." Motoko asked following suite with Kitsune and leaning over trying to get a good look at what was scribbled on the paper.

"To the tree bourne kettle girl. Meet me out back of the Hinata hot springs high school tonight Playing field 3 at 7:22Pm.

"Must be a challenge." Said Kitsune

"Well if it is You had better get a move on Ranma." Said Motoko folding her arms accost her chest tapping her foot. "Its already 7' O clock.

" You think the idiot would have gotten a clue form how badly we beat him this morning." Said Ranma rather agitated.

"I warned you about his persistence." Motoko said somewhat angrily.

"Yea after I kicked the jerks ass for groupeing me in the pool." Ranma replied short temperedly.

"Growl, get me some cold Water." Ranma sighed crumpling up the letter in his fist. Suddenly he felt a cold liquid spill over the top of his head and run down his back. Instinctively he tensed up waiting for the change as he expected to loose 6 inches of height and sprout breast yet nothing happened.

"I'm cured!" he thought overjoyed with the prospect of being free from his inner girl when he turned around and noticed Motoko with an open can of Sapporo pouring it over the top of his head."

"I said Cold WATER not BEER." He yelled doing the cold water down the back of the shirt dance all the while Kitsune yelling.

"No don't waster it, Alcohol abuse, School Abuser."

Ranma Saotome stood straight and somber all alone in the field back behind the high school, her fare feet digging slightly into the rich deep green grass underneath of them as the cool fall wind blew through the field the air exposing a beautiful red setting sun in the distance as.

"Where is he?" She growled to herself as she watched the sun skink to the horizon. "This was supposed to be a man to man..."

"It was at this moment that the silloute of a tall swordsman emerged on the horizon his broad shoulders partially blocking the setting sun behind him as he walked each step seeming to fall with porous.

"Your late." Ranma said reading herself for the fight.

"Feh." Kuno simply scoffed slowly turning around to look at the sky. "No I am not late now it is precisely 7:22PM the part of the day when the sun is at its most beautiful setting in the sky." He turned around again his movements revealing that he was unnamed.

"So where's that stick your always carrying around?" Ranma asked Her high voice nearly cracking with impatience.

"I have no need of that for this." The swordsman replied coolly

"Pretty confident aren't ya." The redhead said feisty

"Confident enough to give you this." He said throwing something large at Ranma. Quickly she snagged out of the air. Much to her surprise she found herself holding a bouquet of a dozen lushly red roses.

""I love you, I would have you date with me." He said turning around just and walking off just as meaningful as when he had came leavening the scene silently. as the pigtailed martial artist sunk to her knees in shock the sun setting forcefully turning the evening sky a near crimson enhancing the color of the rose petals that were suspended all around her blowing in the wind.

**Horary chapter Two has finally become a reality ) First of all I would Like to give a special shout out to each ad everyone of you that sent in reviews and story alerts as well as the C2 communities that saw it fit to include my fic. Three cheers for you guys ;) Anyway If it wasn't for you guys this piece of fan fiction wouldn't exist so thanks guys im eager to hear form you some more. **

"**Fics like this take a lot out of me guys I mean my Mangs is laying out everywhere from my bed stand to my computer desk and even in my car, the DVD's are equally scattered as I have been reading both mangas and watching both animies sometimes at the same time sometimes side by side on 2 different DVD players trying to get ideas. So needless to say comments ideas and request are more than welcome as there is much about this fic that could happen and I may have overlooked some possibilities so a little help pointing them out never hurt anyone )**

**"Though I ask that you guys please not to jump to any conclusions concerning Motoko being just another lame Akane Stand in or Ranma being victimized at every turn, beleive me thats the last thing I want. However for the sake of the story there were certain things I wanted to piortay and certain characters I wished to introduce into the universe, school just seemed to be the most convient way of doing so at the time.**

**As for the plot please bear with mr just a little longer I am simply trying to build things between Ranma and Motoko. "Im sorry but for me sometimes it takes quite a bit of time sometimes, i dont want an instant Love Syndrome between them or anything now do i? ;)**

**Though it may not seem like it this early on shifting a few inches in one direction or another at the beginning of a journey and sticking to that course makes for a rather serious deviation and in the end a completly diffrent destination.**

**Finnaly in my defense i thought it would be fun to put motoko in Akane's boy situation just once just for the hell of it **

**Authors notes: **

**Ranma and Motoko are both 17 in this story as that allows me a little more freedom in gauging the power levels and assigning techniques that I don't want to rewrite 5 or 6 chapters of either manga to explain how they got them. And since love Hina is a slightly older main characters and slightly more mature themed plot it makes them fit into the plot a little better than if they were 15 and 16 respectively.**


	3. Of demons Swordsmen and beer

**Chapter 3: Of demons, swordsmen and beer**

"I love you date with me, I love you will date with me, "I love you date will with me, "I love you come and date with me. A synchronized swimming troupe of Kunos chanted as they circled one naked red headed Ranma Saotome who just so happened to be sitting on a rock under the sea legs crossed and arms rapped accost her chest tightly.

It had been three days since Ranma and Kuno's fated "duel" yet still the echo's of the trauma it brought him were rather deep and still plaguing his nightmares.

"AAAAAAAAGGGGGG" Ranma awoke late screaming and drenched in a cold sweat. "It's just a dream it was just a dream, it was only a dream, Damn that pervert Kuno really freaks me out. He shuttered as he had to keep telling himself over and over again all that morning as he tried his best to get ready in time in spite of his unease.

As he and Motoko rushed back on to school grounds the quickly becoming all to familiar sight of guys charging out of the school to take Motoko was getting to Ranma and still reeling from his nightmare Ranma laid into the crowd with the same ferocity as Motoko had the previous day, coming to a climatic ending when Motoko and his feet were placed squarely on the Face of Tatawaki Kuno and the two spring off of it rushing off toward class.

"You don't have to fight my battles for me ya know." Motoko growled angrily as they bumped shoulders and got momentarily stuck in the door way to their class.

"I wasn't doing it for you." Ranma growled back as they both burst form the door frame and rushed into their seats.

"Man that Kuno what a creep" Ranma thought for the most of the day as he carefully made his way through the day until school had finally finished. He and Motoko were walking out of the double doors.

"You've been acting rather uncharisticaly timid all day." Motoko commented as they exited left the stairs and made their way toward the gate.

"I don't want to talk bout it." Ranma said rather as if he were trying to ignore her.

"Dose it have something to do with the duel the other night? you didn't loose did you? To Kuno I should hope not."

"Look Motoko already said I didn't want to talk about it alright!" Ranma replied snapping at her.

"So you did loose then didn't you." She taunted . "Guess that just means our engagement is off ill just have to find a stranger..."

"For the last time I did not loose to that Creep Kuno, its just his perverseness that creeps me out!" ugh I just shutter to think about..."

"It was at this moment that in front of them neat the gate out stepped the tall figure of Kuno barking words with Immediacy. "What have you done with the pigtailed girl foul Saotome."

"What the hell do you mean?" Ranma questioned already aggravated enough as it were."

"Don't lie to me Saotome I know that you know the pigtailed girl, Quoth the Blond headed foreign girl." He said in a rather strange high-pitched voice.

"Ranma Saotome and your precious redheaded girl share a room at the Hinata apartments." How could you do such a thing to such an innocent girl Saotome You will..."

"Ranma Saotome You Will pay for what you've done to me!" Another Voice shouted up from behind as a another entered the Melee running as if the fury of all hell were at his heels shoveling Kuno over and into the schools stone wall as if her were nothing but an insignifant piece of trash in the wind. "I've seen hell because of you!"

"Ranma Saotome, Prepare to Die!!!" The burly Shaggy headed stranger yelled as he leapt through the air, Fangs bared and umbrella poised to strike.

Ranma having the reflexes of someone who has been practicing martial arts since before they could walk. managed to dodge the attack with a one handed back-handspring, before the ground for six feet in every direction around the stranger had been driven over a foot below the sounding path.

"Ranma" Was all the fanged stranger was able to say before...

"Who the hell were you attacking? You could have killed someone, this madness must stop." Motoko's voice could be heard from the left side of the path along with the violent unsheathing of her sword sending a wave of ki barreling in his direction.

She then leapt from the grass and with a great cleaving swoop struck at the lost boy. There was a loud clang of steel on steel and a cloud of dust rose up around them. For a moment everyone around the outside of Ryoga's little pit was blind to what was happening in the circle. There were several more clangs and then the sound of the Yellow clad attacker grunting before Motoko came flying out of the dust cloud slamming into one of the nearby trees.

She hit with a vicious thud as her sword following just behind her stuck in the old oak just inches above her head, it was smoking at the hilt. She coughed several times and attempted to stand, her dark bangs now covering most of her sweaty face. For a moment she managed to rise to her feet only to collapse back onto one knee clutching her chest with one hand as the stranger spoke.

"I don't know what kind of relationship you have with Ranma but if you don't want to die, you had best stay out of my way!"

There was a brief pause as Motoko caught her breath. "Think that's enough to stop me?" She violently replied somehow managing to stand to her feet and yank the steaming sword from the tree. Onlookers could tell that she was in great pain but was determined to beat this insane, Demon possessed young man.

"Hey you had better stay out of this one Motoko" Ranma said stepping in-between the two.

"So Ranma Saotome, I see your still good at running away."

"Hugh." Ranma asked dumbfounded as he scratched his head.

"You mean you really don't know who I am?" He asked dumbfounded and some what dismayed that his own mortal enemy didn't even know his name. "I'm Ryoga Hibiki, still don't remember. How bout that time you went and broke a man to man promise, but I guess you don't remember that one either do you Ranma."

"What promise?" Ranma asked rather contently.

"You mean He wants to kill you and you don't even know why?" Motoko asked stepping up beside of her fiancé in as Ranma stood there with his hand on his chin thinking.

"Hibiki, Hibiki Now where have I heard that name before? Sounds familiar but I just cant seem to place it." Motoko asked herself as she pondered the situation.

"So you mean you really don't know who I am Ranma?" Ryoga asked.

"Un uh" Ranma shook his head back and forth almost wildly. After a short moment he pointed his finger out and pointed at the lost boy as he climbed out of his pit.

"Then answer me this Saotome, why didn't you come to fight me at the appointed place and time?"

There was a long pause while Ranma pondered the past of his life before it suddenly occurred to him. "Ah Now I remember." Ranma Said as he snapped his fingers pointing at him. "What was the big idea of making me wait for you there for 3 whole days.

"But on the fourth day when I finally showed up, you and your father had turned tail like a coward and ran off to China!" The lost boy yelled the bellows of hell seeming to sound from his lungs.

"Four days! he must have the worst sense if direction I have ever heard of." People in the crowd muttered as Ranma once again spoke.

"Now correct me if im wrong, but wasn't the vacant lot we agreed to fight in right behind your house?" Ranma asked already knowing the answer.

"That's not the point Saotome, you ran off to China and broke a man to man promise, you have made a fool of me for the last time Saotome." He yelled as he attacked first throwing his umbrella in a wide sweeping arc and punching wildly catching it when it returned and then wielding it like a sword.

Ranma ducked and weaved in and out of his blows. It was fairly easy to do for the time being as the lost boys rage may have augmented his strength but it left him sorely lacking for speed or accuracy. "Of course he was trying to hit the lightning quick Ranma Saotome.

"Why dose he hate you so much what the hell did you do to this guy?" Motoko Yelled keeping pace with the fight from the side.

"Well how do you expect me to remember that Motoko? it was over three years ago I cant even remember what we had for breakfast this morning."

"That's right how could I expect you to keep track of all the people you screwed and cheated over the years!" Motoko angrily retorted "And because of you we didn't eat breakfast this morning, you sleep like a damn stone!"

"That's it!" Ranma exclaimed looking off into space thoughtfully Before Quickly he stopped the fight with a palm just short of Ryoga's face "Wait right here." He said

Much to everyone's surprise Quickly he darted off and around the corner. A few moments later he reemerged carrying an arm-load of packaged bread.

"Here you go Ryoga, Cullet sandwich, Pastry bread, chao mien bread, Italian bread, French bread, Curry bread, melon bread, stick bread, banana bread, soup bread, o' wait there isn't such a thing... hum. Did I forget anything?" Ranma asked.

Ryoga gave him an evil look.

"Jeeze your greedy, fine here, here's the Origami bread too." Ranma said throwing him a bread package that looked strangely like a crane.

"You think this about bread Saotome!" He yelled shoveling them into his backpack and charging Ranma all the while the crowd looked onward more confused than ever.

At that moment Motoko realizing where she had heard the name Hibiki unsheathed her sword and let loose a full powered evil cutting blade second form at the charging maniac hoping to put a stop to this madness or at the demon sprit that was obviously controlling this tortured young man.

At the very moment her ki left the tip of her sword the lost boy opened his umbrella and throwing it over his shoulder charged the swirling mass of energy head long.

"That's suicide!" Motoko thought to herself for an instant. "I mean what good could a paper umbrella be against one of the most powerful strikes in all of the "Gods cry school of swordsmanship."

However much to Motoko's surprise she felt a sudden rushing of wind blow up in her face and watched in awe as the red umbrella came plowing though what she once thought was an impassible technique it was then that she began to feel her feet slide backwards along the dirt path outside the high school.

"What's with the wind?" she thought momentarily before he martial senses came back to her. "Its not the wind" she suddenly realized digging her blade in to the ground and using it as a spring to leap overtop of the umbrella. "It cant be but his ki is strong enough to repel the evil cutting sword strike second form! Incredible! though also frightening at the same time. Now I understand why he has such a reputation."

"How many times do I got to tell you eyes front stupid!" Ranma yelled sweeping Motoko off of her feet and into his left arm and blocking the lost boys red paper umbrella with his right.

"The impact was loud and jarred Ranma's body about as the huge umbrella threatened to smash its way though Ranma's head his blocking arm stopping it just inches away from his head.

"Motoko felt Ranma's mussels bulge and his grip tighten around her waist as the pigtailed boy took the brunt of the umbrella with one arm. His teeth gritted nearly grinding together to ease his suffering as his blue eyes winced with pain.

"This Ryoga Hibiki was no ordinary adversary nor was he using just any ordinary umbrella." She told herself remembering the details of the Letter she had received from her home school several weeks before.

At that moment she saw the lost boy's axe kick barreling down on what would be Ranma's undefended head. Instinctively she threw up her foot catching the heel of his kick in the arch of her foot effectively blocking it from connecting with Ranma's head.

"I'm getting tired of this Ryoga." he growled and though he was still reeling from the momentary shock of pain surging through his body Ranma managed to grab the umbrella snatching it to the side and throw several impossibly fast kicks to Ryoga's midsection.

To the untrained eye it would have appeared that he kicked him only once but Motoko counted at least a dozen as well as one of her own as she swung her leg back down hitting him in the decent. Sending the lost boy flying back and the umbrella sailing off into the crowd.

Ryoga landed skidding backwards several yards back. he appeared to be skidding out of control, but when he dug the toes of his Chinese shoes onto the ground and abruptly stopping then he began laughing to himself.

Ranma and Motoko stared at him for a moment rather awestruck at the power of their opponent.

"That all you got Ranma?" he asked a certain taunting hung thick in his words. "If that's all you've got Saotome I've got nothing to worry about." He laughed taking in a big lungful of air and stretching his chest.

"Humph when did you go and get strong." Ranma asked his fighting senses honing in making him now completely unaware of the black haired beauty he still held in his arms.

"You weren't the only one that learned something in china, Ranma!" Ryoga Replied with a smirk sinking his toes into the ground. a second later he was directly in front of Ranma and Motoko charging them full speed.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZz

Keitaro Urishima just so happened to be walking down the street past Hinata high school when he heard a ruckus and rushed in to investigate. He fought his way through the rabid crowd only in time to see the newest resident of his dorm snatch a red paper umbrella from a boy in yellows hand and kick him backwards.

"He's an incredible fighter he might even be better than Motoko" Keitaro thought to himself as the watched the Three locked in combat he was so engrossed in the fight that he didn't even see the large red umbrella sailing towards his dome until

"WHAM!" The red piece of paper and bamboo slammed into the side of his head knocking him over and plowing a forough several meters long in the ground with his head.

"What the hell is this thing made out of?" Keitaro asked struggling to lift it off of himself.

Even when Hiatani and Shari who just so conviently happened to be in the crowd as well came to his aid they grunted struggled and strained to even lift the piece of paper and bamboo form his chest each time failing as one would loose grip and letting it fall back down onto his chest crushing him into the ground once more.

"It wasn't until Mutsumi came along singing to herself and doing a little hop skip walk just melting out of the crowd was he able with her help able to lift the umbrella off of his chest.

"Oh my this is heavy isn't it?" Mutsumi said he head in the clouds. "My that boy in yellow must be really strong he swings it around with one hand like its nothing."

"What did you say?" Keitaro asked freaking out and launching himself to his feet. "He swings it around with one hand!?!"

"Yea just ever so gently like this." Mutsumi said with a smile and a light giggle as she lifted the umbrella and began to swing it around much like Ryoga had earlier high school students running for their lives trying to avoid getting hit with the umbrella of doom.

"What's your grip strength Mutsumi?" Keitaro asked the anemic girl in shock.

"Not much I would figure." she blushed answering accidentally dropping the end of the umbrella on Keitaro's foot.

It was then that it suddenly clicked for Keitaro the urgency of the situation as he leapt to the front of the crowd yelling. "Ranma, Motoko Watch it out there don't get close to him he's a monster!"

"Now he tells us." Ranma said sarcastically smiling over at Motoko as they each blocked a downward strike from the lost boy their feet shattering the concrete slab in foot shaped prints where they were standing. " Is your landlord always so full of insight?"

"Most of the time yes, he hasn't failed the TokyoU entrance exam 3 years in a row for nothing after all." Motoko said looking over at Ranma a light smile forming on her lips." It had been a long long time since she had enjoyed a fight this much and other than fighting alongside her sister this was the best two on one fight she had ever been in.

As she and her fiancé used their combine strength to spring up from the ground and throw Ryoga back while attacking simultaneously.

Boulder cutting blade!" Motoko yelled jerking her sword form the ground and unleashing a furious ki attack to her airborne enemy. "It slammed hard against the lost boys chest tearing his clothing and throwing him off balance rapidly toward the ground.

It was the instant just after Motoko's Ki had struck Ryoga that Ranma vaulted over top of her caught the boy in yellow by the shirt collar and pounded his stomach with hundreds of punches each one moving so rapidly they seemed to be only one solid hit.

The combine force of the two attacks first drove the lost boy into the ground and then through the pavement below him. Dust went flying everywhere and for a moment all seemed if it were to calm down when Ranma came flying out of the crater flipping through the air like an accerobat before touching down on the ground lightly as a feather beside of Motoko and a few seconds later a young man clothed in a tattered yellow tunic emerged smoldering from the crater.

"Thank you for holding that for me." He said rather politely, snatching his umbrella form Mutsumi as he exited.

"Die Ranma!" He yelled violently thrusting his umbrella open and throwing it at the now panting Motoko Aoyama and Ranma Saotome standing beside of her. The two martial artist jumped overtop of it and into the crowd as a means to dodge it.

They watched it return Ryoga who caught it and not able to see either of his opponents almost in blind rage ran off towards the point where he had seen them last. His mind and his eyes lost track of his enemies Ranma and Motoko and in a blind rage bezerked charged through and I mean literally through the school yelling." Ranma! Where Are you!?!" "Sending Broken shells of desk and shattered concrete walls in every direction.

Back on the school grounds as Ranma walked over to Motoko and helped her up he said.

"What the hell did you jump in the middle of a man to man fight for are you crazy woman you could have been killed, plus I don't need you fighting my battles for me you got that.

"That's what I told you this morning." Motoko fired back angrily. "Besides it wasn't just your battle anyway, Hibiki the name just so happens to the same as the guy that plowed through 17 of our finest swordswomen and exorcist in the north two months ago. He's a wanted man Ranma suspected of being a Wolf-demon or worse, he has to be brought to justice.

"Yea my justice." Said Ranma hitting his palm with his fist. "he wasn't this strong last time we fought, I got to figure out where he got it from next time so I can beat him."

"There's not going to be a next time Ranma." Motoko said angrily. "This is my fight for the honor of MY clan, so im not going to just let some stupid bread feud and a couple of overly inflated male egos ruin the name and reputation of my school, hell I probably should have let him kill you just to get out of this stupid engagement and to get you out of my way."

Same goes for you if you hadn't have jumped in the middle of the fight I would have won and you would have had the chance to Exercise your precious oni right on the spot!"

"Can I offer a peaceful solution to this." Keitaro said popping up on the side of them.

"NO!" they both yelled in unison hitting him with dual back fist sending poor Urishima flying into the great-blue yonder.

"You expect me to believe that you could beat that guy Ranma." Said Motoko. "He almost put your head through this concrete slab were standing on."

"Ya think you would do any better Motoko, if that umbrella would have hit you directly…" Ranma was about to finish when the embarrassed Motoko cut him off.

"Anyway that's my business just stay out of it Ranma." Motoko said angrily turning around.

"Ha stay out of your business, Stay out of mine Aoyama, after all we aren't married yet and even if we were I wouldn't be caught dead working for your clan..."

Things were about to get messy as both Ranma and Motoko had had their honor and the honor of their families challenged by the other when.

"What you two are engaged to be married?" Mutsumi asked a huge smile on her face interrupting what was looking to soon be another battle between the Kendo girl and her Fiancé..

"Yes..." they both said turning to her slowly.

"Well congratulations you two!" she said jumping between them with her arms around their respective necks. "I didn't know the Kendo girl had a boyfriend, Motoko you'll make such a lovely bride and you what's your name again?" she said turning to the pigtailed boy.

"Ranma Saotome." he replied rather at a loss for words at the Mellon girls reaction

"Well Ranma-san I'm sure you'll clean up well too, now let me have a look at that face of yours." she said with a smile taking her hands off of Motoko and putting her hands on either side of Ranma's face. Her big deep brown eyes opened as her face inched ever closer to his when, in an instant her hands slid around to the back of his neck and her lips met his

"Her face was soft and something like he had never felt before in his life Ranma thought his face swelling red form the blood rushing to it was a sweet ecstasy that he had never in his short 17 years on this earth imagined and he felt helpless in her arms.

"Oh my." Mutsumi said when she finally pulled away. "Did I just kiss someone again? im sorry I just have this habit of kissing people especially when I first meet them." She said smiling sweetly at the beat red Ranma standing there in the middle of the crowd in shock. On the other side of her Motoko wasn't faring much better than her fiancé as she stood there her face flushed with embarrassment and her body was largely unable to move.

Are you alright Motoko?" Mutsumi asked examining the kendo girl. "Is something wrong? you look rather sad or embarrassed."

"No no nothing at all." Motoko tried to assure Mutsumi that everything was alright all the while doing a horrible job of it.

"Now there's no need to be shy Motoko-chan I think I know what's bothering you." She said with a smile as he hands found their way to the sides of Motoko's face and then in another instant their lips met. For a moment Motoko tried to struggle loose of the embrace after all she had a reputation to maintain but soon she too fell victim to the kiss of the Otohime and became little more than jelly in her arms. So this what a kiss form something other than "Mr., cherry." feels and taste like she thought caught up in the rapertious ecstasy of her first real kiss.

"There all better, Mutsumi said with a smile as she let Motoko go. "Now you don't have to feel left out because Ranma-san was the only one to be kissed.

Watching spellbound from the sidelines blood poured form the nosed of Keitaro, Hitanai, Shari, and the many high school and junior high boys that had gathered to watch the fight never expected to get to watch two women kissing. It was a guys dream day first fights then women making out and it would have been better if Motoko wouldn't have pulled out of the mentality of sweet surrender she was in and if she and Ranma hadn't sent their countless bodies flying off into the air directly afterwards.

"So Ranma When do you figure he'll be back to finish it?" Motoko asked aquwardly trying to change the subject as bodies rained from the skies like mortars in a war zone.

"Knowing Ryoga, I wouldn't be surprised if he showed back up in a week or two, Ill tell you this though there's no point in chasseing him, as much distance as he covers he could be halfway to Okinawa or Hakido by now. common guys lets go home." He said rather agitated throwing what few books he had from school over his shoulder and walked off of school grounds.

"Pigtailed girl, Motoko Aoyama..."

"Shut it Kuno!" Ranma and Motoko said as one as they both stomped on top him driveling him further into the ground with their twin anger as they left school grounds.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZz

"So Mutsumi? when did you get back?" Keitaro asked as they trailed the young martial artist back through town."

"Oh my, who are you again?" the Dark headed girl carrying several watermelons asked.

"Hugh?" Keitaro heart dropped and plunged into his stomach. "She doesn't remember me?" Keitaro thought to himself in shame."

"Oh I know who you are!" Mutsumi exclaimed excitedly. "Kei-Kun!" She smiled and threw her arms around his neck. "Its been so long Six months or so, You and Naru-san were such a help to me on my trip. Speaking of which where is Naru-san?" Mutsumi asked looking all around still hanging from Keitato's neck.

"Aak Mutsumi your choking me." Keitaro squeaked out about the time his face turning blue.

"What's going on? who is she again?" Ranma asked a quizzical look on his face as he turned around to watch Mutsumi and Keitaro somewhat behind them.

"She's one of the managers friends from Okinawa." Motoko replied slightly disinterested.

"They look like their more than just friends to me." Ranma said with a chuckle watching Mutsumi climb on top of Keitaro and shout for Naru-San, all the while her melon-sized Brest bouncing all up in Keitaro face.

"I'm under the impression that she treats almost everyone she meets in that way." Motoko said with a smirk when she seen something out of the corner of her eye.

"Oh Naru Back from prep school so early?" Motoko asked.

"No, Has love gone to your head or something Motoko, are you feeling alright?" Naru Asked. "I graduated a few weeks back and the ceremony was the a few days ago."

"Oh that's right." Motoko started to answer when it hit her. "What do you mean by love gone to my brain My brain has never functioned better thank you and if it were not for the engagement my sister made and the Honor of the Aoyama clan I wouldn't be marrying this arrogant cross dresser."

"You don't have to get so personal Motoko." He shouted back. "besides its different in my case!"

"Oh is it now, and just exactly how is that?" The kendo girl asked her anger getting the best of her.

"Lets just start with having all of the basic hard wear." The pigtailed boy replied

"Simply having the body of a woman dose not constitute having the essence of a true woman!" Motoko scoffed. "Why sprits often take the guise of women to..."

"But she was cut off by the loud and unruly speech of her other half. "And when did I ever Claim to Have the essence of a true woman? Woman If it hadn't been for the stupid old man not being able to read Chinese we would have never gone to Jusenkyo and I wouldn't have this stupid curse, nor for that matter would We have met your sister and gotten involved in this stupid engagement, or involved with you!"

"Ah so you Admit it Saotome You were just after one thing all along went you?" The kendo girls eyes faired with battle aura. "I should have known a scoundrel like yourself would have no real honor."

"No honor? always after what?" Ranma asked he was getting rather angry himself. "Ranma was a lot of things but an honor less dog was not one of them.

"Aaargg are you so thick headed that you will not even acknowledge your own true plan. You intend nothing more than to marry your way into my Noble house rob me of my chastity and..."

"Look Motoko if this about me walking in on you at the baths last night, its no big deal for me to see a naked girl, ive seen myself naked plenty of times. "Besides who would want a scrawny girl like you, your nothing but mussel and bone when they could have a spicy hot tamale like me. "He said cockily resting his hands on the back of his neck and turning his back to her.

For once Naru seeing the rage in Her dorm mates eyes cautiously side stepped out of the way just in time too because.

"Air cutting sword!" These words echoed through the skies as a flash of Motoko's sword sent a huge wave of ki plowing into the younger Saotome back launching him up into the air smoking.

"Scary" Mutsumi said sliding back down Keitaro intentionally or not grinding him the whole way down.

"Naru-san." She cried out in excitement as Motoko's little display of swordsmanship brought her attention to Motoko and Her very dear friend standing right next to her.

"Keitaro!" Naru Yelled seeing Mutsumi jumping all over Keitaro. Her brown eyes burst nearly to flames as she stormed in their general direction the cracking of her knuckles oozed malice and bodily harm.

"It was about this time that the smoldering body of Ranma Saotome came crashing down from the sky in between them and coincidently in a small pool of water that just do happened to be on the street."

"What'd do that for Motoko!?!" A short redheaded girl sprang up from the puddle shaking her fist at the Kendo girl.

"Hey who are you?" Mutsumi asked her question distracting Naru from her evil intent momentarily."

"I'm Ranma Saotome! Who the hell do you think I am?" she stated unaware that she had changed."

"Ranma Saotome Is a guy I think. Mutsumi said. "He's the guy that's engaged to Motoko, that girl over there." Mutsumi whispered to Keitaro motioning with her head at Motoko.

"Of course I know who Motoko is I would have to be daft not to know who my own Fiancé ." Suddenly Ranma-chan became aware of what she had just said and clamped her hand overtop of her mouth.

"So Motoko has two fiancés, a guy and a girl both with the name Ranma Saotome, How bizarre just like the plot out of a Haraqulin romance novel or something." She smiled

"Well you'll be getting a lot of action wont you Motoko?" Mutsumi continued winking at her.

"Aawwwww." Motoko and Ranma Both smacked themselves in the forehead simultaneously hanging their heads.

"No no no you have it all wrong Mutsumi." Naru said. Suddenly they were all staring at Naru who was now somehow wearing her glasses and standing in front of a chalkboard.

"See Mutsumi she said as she began to draw. "This is Ranma Saotome." she drew a stick figure with a braid. Then she drew another fat bald stick figure beside of him. "This is Ranma's father, he is stupid."

"You can say that again." Ranma Mumbled under his breath.

"What was that." Naru said turning around angrily smacking a ruler she had pulled from seemingly nowhere smacking the pavement with a loud crack.

"Nothing Miss Narusegua." he replied.

"Good." Naru said turning back around and continuing the lesson.

"Ranma and his father went to a magical training ground in china to practice and prefect their martial arts Unfortunately Ranma's father who by the way cannot read Chinese had neglected to find out that the pools underneath of the training ground were cursed. That was at least until they had fallen into them and found out first-hand. Now whenever Ranma is splashed with cold water he turns into the Attractive redheaded girl you see in front of you now. Hot water on the other hand will change him back to male form." She said rather matter of factily as she slammed the end of her chalk against the chalkboard.

"Which is why technically he can stay at our all girls dormitory." She gave Keitaro the evil eye. He winced expecting Naru to bring the pain any moment yet none came.

"Anyway Do you understand Mutsumi?" Ranma asked turning to the turtle lady.

"Yes I do now, Naru-san you would make such a good teacher!" she exclaimed before turning back to Ranma. "I think I understand now Ranma-san, Whenever you get splashed with colds water you turn into a girl right."

"Um-hum." Ranma nodded "thinking to himself maybe this time she's finally for it..

"And hot water turns you back?" She asked.

Ranma only nodded.

"What a weird way to cross dress." Mutsumi stated

"Ranma and Motoko crashed to their backs in depression.

"Is she ever gonna get it?" Ranma asked.

"I don't know." Motoko whimpered back

The three Ronin of Tokyo U stared at each other for a few moments blankly each wondering what to do it had been so long since spring and what were three old friends to do when they had just been reunited after all this time when suddenly all of their eyes lit up at once and...

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZz

"Kampai!" The three Ronin sounded off clanking their beer glasses together as they sat around a table. (com-pai is Japanese for cheers though I may have spelled it wrong sorry (

"I didn't think we would ever see each other again." Keitaro said taking a sip of his beer.

"Yea it really is a coincidence seeing you here after all this time." Said Naru.

"So Mutsumi what are you doing here in Hinata anyway?" Keitaro asked.

"Mutsumi reached into one of her dress pocket and produced a small piece of paper looking rather like a ticket.

"An exam ticket?" Keitaro said rather shocked your going for Tokyo U again this year?

"Of course silly, im going to try until I make it..."

"Why are we here?" Motoko asked Ranma in a rather burned out tone.

"Well Odiously We couldn't just let you two young lovers go without a proper engagement party!" Mutsumi said answering Motoko's question.

"Yea answered Ranma holding a mug up himself. "And of course theirs the old Saotome family motto we have to live by."

"And what is that?" Naru asked possibly expecting some great proverb from Seta's nephew.

"Never Pass up free food or Booze." Ranma smiled taking a gulp.

"Like father like son." Naru sighed under her breath.

"Common Motoko at least have one drink." Ranma Said. "after all it would be rude to refuse Mutsumi charity."

"Motoko gave her fiancé an evil look, still milling the thought through her head until she sank down onto her seat on the floor and spoke.

"Well since It would be so rude to refuse." She grabbed up her ice cold mug wiping a little of the condensation off of the glass with her hand and lifted it most of the way to there lips but stopped halfway as Keitaro and Mutsumi had Lifted their mugs into the air in a toast.

Soon Ranma, Naru and even Motoko eventually joined in the toast.

"To the young Lovers!" Mutsumi toasted as their mugs clanked and then soon met lips. So it was no surprise that they had all taken a drink before it what she had said sank in.

"What!" Motoko and Ranma sounded in unison spitting out their beer. "Why did you call us that?" They both asked apprehensively.

"Well why else would a boy and a girl your age be engaged unless they loved each other?" Mutsumi asked innocently.

"Well lots of reasons." Motoko jumped to the defense of her position. "A lot of them..."

"Like?" Mutsumi asked unknowingly furthering Motoko's torment.

""Like um well there's... well maybe not that but defiantly... no no not that not at our age... but there's." She just couldn't think of anything other than what it actually was.

"Sigh, to tell the truth It was my pops and her older sisters idea to arrange a marriage between us, sorry but there's no love here." Ranma said with a cool sigh leaning back and resting his weight on his elbows.

"Well you could have fooled me." Mutsumi said with the quick wink of the eye at both Ranma and Motoko.

"Much as expected both of their faces turned a bright cherry red and they attempted to refute that comment endlessly for the rest of the night though to little effect as one would always finish the others sentence or tell the Ronin trio what about their fiancé that annoyed them so much or answer a question at the same time.

Though Ranma seemed to enjoy partaking in the free goods that were offered him it was the usually cool calm collected Motoko that tried to restrain herself to just one beer that fell victim to the atmosphere of the impromptu party Mutsumi had held in their honor.

One drink of the vile liquid turned into two drinks of bitter water which turned into three drinks of the refreshing brew which turned into four drinks of the sweet nectar, and so on and so fourth exct... exct..

By the end of the night the girls were playing some drinking game and even after, they had left to go find Mutsumi lodge Motoko, Mutsumi, and Naru were walking down the street shoulder to shoulder to shoulder singing.

_**Insert theme song form Ranma 1/2 season 1 here**_

"I think were the ones that got to worry about them making us wild." Ranma said nudging Keitaro in the ribs with a laugh.

"Yea you got that right." Keitaro laughed. "I really didn't think that any of the girls had it in em to party like that honestly. "Mutsumi she looks so sweet and innocent, its hard to believe she knocked that Isawa bear killer brew back like a pro. And Motoko always so Stuffy and serious I never would have through in a million years that I would see her take one drink other than something at some important ceremony but for her to drink like she did man God help us all."

"Yea yea you can say that again brother she sure had me fooled." Said Ranma. "I guess it was just Mutsumi free sprit and open wallet that awakened Motoko's inner party girl, though Ill hate to see her in the morning."

"Ya me too." Keitaro said I'm getting rather tired of being thrown from rooftops and out of windows for being in the wrong place at the wrong time."

"Tell me about it." Ranma chuckled.

"So how bout Naru you haven't said anything about her yet?" Ranma asked. "You know there's rumors going around the dorm that you two got a little flame burning, well more like smoldering but you get the point."

"Naru?" Keitaro said somewhat shocked at the question and mention of her name. "well... she..." His face turned red as he started to get caught all up in his words.

"Hey if she's what you have your heart set on go after her man, anything to take the eyes off me and Motoko after all." He said with a wink getting behind Keitaro and pushing him in Narus direction.

"Meanwhile the trios singing had slowly come to a stop and the three young women were looking at Mutsumi's map rather befuddled.

"Hum now where is this place?" Mutsumi asked as they followed her around several random turns and down some alley ways. It was around then that Ranma had managed to push the rather stiff legged Keitaro Urishima up to Naru and the other girls.

"Let me see that map Keitaro said turning from his momentum toward Naru and looking at it narrowly avoiding bumping into Naru and possibly having telling her how he felt about her.

"Damn fool." Ranma Muttered under his breath sticking his hands in his pockets to warm them up and leaned in to get a better look at that map.

What he and Keitaro saw was A full map of Japan with a little dot somewhere around their location, of course the dot may have represented a 15 mile radius.

"What kind of map is this?" Ranma Asked. "You didn't happen to get this from the guy in yellow earlier today did you?"

"Yea that thing **might **be helpful if we were trying to crash-land here from space!" Keitaro exclaimed.

"Well I have a world map too." Mutsumi smiled.

"The four of them just sighed.

"Well I did hear that the Building had some kind of a bird statue on top of it." Mutsumi continued. "Hey there's a place."

"That's a bowling alley." Said Naru.

"I know but I've never been bowling before it says its open 24 hours." Mutsumi said clapping excitedly. "And there goes the last train, she smiled wavering at it as it passed by.

"Well guys I think this is where we get off." Ranma said to the Ronin trio as they walked toward the bowling alley.

"Are you sure?" Keitaro asked "Its a long ways since the train won't be back around till morning."

"Hey now your underestimating me. Me and pops crossed china on foot and you had better believe that I carried his drunk ass more than a couple of times out of towns with angry chasseing us villagers because he had gone and "forgot" to pay or something stupid he did so no need to worry bout us." He draped Motoko's arm over his shoulder and turned around.

"And oh yea I enjoyed the corruption of Minors earlier Mutsumi." Ranma said with an ever so slight bow before bounding off into the night with Motoko.

"Ah if we were all so spirited and athletic." Mutsumi said with a happy sigh. "They were minors?" She then questioned a few moments later as they walked through the door.

"I forgot how tiring traveling with Mutsumi was." Naru said to Keitaro as they set down at one of the tables in the bowling alley.

"Well at least its fun and besides we can't have her wandering all through town by herself at this hour of the night." Said Keitaro.

"Yea which brings me to another point I had. Do you really think it was such a good idea to let Ranma and Motoko run home like that, what if Ranma is some kind of..."

"I'm sure they'll be just fine Naru. I mean they are both 17, Ranma's half girl himself so I'm sure he understands that much about women and..."

"That's my point they are both 17 and what if someone jumps them or tries to...

"I pity that poor soul that tries to jump on either one of them much less when they are together even if one of them is rather drunk, believe it or not they do get along rather well, and wither they will admit it or not they seem to have a lot of respect for one another as martial artist so im sure they will be fine Naru."

"Besides Wasn't it you that took off solo on a trans-Japan trip at age 17." Mutsumi said sliding up to the table excitedly in her newly rented bowling shoes.

Naru blushed.

"So how bout a little bowling?" Mutsumi said with a smile on her face as she accidentally threw a 15 pound bowling ball into the side of Keitaro face.

"Sigh this is going to be a long night." Naru sighed putting her head in her hands.

**Well chapter three is up. Thanks again to all of those who reviewed ) I appreciate the input greatly and would be pleased to see more of it in the future.**

**Not too much in this chapter, Ryoga and Mutsumi show up, but this Ryoga is different from the one that Jumped Ranma in the manga. Stronger, faster, tougher, and I would wager that if either Motoko or Ranma were to try to take him alone chances are they would probably loose. Plus he Is wanted by the Aoyama clan as some sort of demon, still he can be Dense as an ox and has the worst sense of direction in that hemisphere. "Hum I wonder where that will go?"**

**Authors notes: **

**Some people will think that Motoko will have acted Out of character when Mutsumi kissed her but from my reference, Episode one of **_**Love Hina again **_**Motoko's reaction when Kanako in Guise of Naru felt her up in public was no less than similar to that which I described.**

**Also as for Motoko just beating up on Ranma from time to time, all I have to say Is, How did she treat Keitaro when they first meet? And what did she want to do with him a little over a year and a half later? I rest my case ;)**


End file.
